


Another Days Journey

by AlexiCyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Gen, Master/Slave, Owner/property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What thoughts do you allow to dance through your mind when your day is done...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Days Journey

My day is done. One I hope I have lived with honor. One I hope would make You proud to call me Yours.

As I begin my nightly meditation, I ponder the fact that You are not here and yet, are always with me.

Others have noticed it. Friends. Family. Colleagues. All have noted that I seem "happier" "content" "more focused" "comfortable in my own skin".

They ask what I've done, "is it diet? or exercise?"

Yes is the short answer. You remind me to 'take care of what is Yours'. Chocolate is not as sweet as your praise. The machines are welcome company when there is a chance I will hear "good boy, I'm proud of you".

"Have you met someone?"

I just smile. What should I say? 'Of sorts. I may never meet Her but, She has changed my whole world'.

No. That would bring more questions than it would give answers. I am thankful that You allow me to be as open (or not) as is needed.

I am thankful that You have claimed me as Yours. That You have taught me to take pride in my place even, when that place is on my knees.

I am thankful that You had faith in me, even when I had none in myself and that you were willing to teach me that one can indeed, crawl with pride.

I am thankful that You do not think less of me because

of my need to serve and that you find joy and acknowledge the strength you see in my submission.

As I kneel, I find that inner seed of pride. The one you planted and have tended so firmly but lovingly. The seed planted in the fresh tilled soil of my being.

Gone are the weeds of fear, anger, self loathing and conceit. In their place, the seed of pride. Pride in service. Pride in self. Proud that I can finally admit

who I am, what I need and what completes me.

The pride that comes from a task well done. And the pride that comes from taking my corrections well, when I fall short of my goals.

As I kneel, I reflect back on my day and I smile. I can hear your voice in my head "Well done, I'm proud of you".

Yes, this day's journey is at an end but, it is one I have tried to live with honor. I think... You will be proud of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Another days journey By Alexi Bonds (AKA AlexiCyn) (c) November 2005
> 
> No beta checker.
> 
> D/s, O/p, or M/s. I think all could fit here, one way or another...
> 
> In case you are wondering, I am the D.O.M. :D


End file.
